Mini-Ninja
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Imp Zombie |trait = Anti-Hero 3 |ability = None |flavor text = His motto: Walk softly and carry a big nunchuck.}} Mini-Ninja is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Anti-Hero 3 trait and does not have any abilities. His closest plant counterpart is Poison Mushroom. Origins He is based on a ninja, a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan, whose functions included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination and guerrilla warfare. His name is a combination of "mini," referring to the fact he is an Imp, and "ninja," referring to what he is based on. His description references the proverb, "Speak softly and carry a big stick." Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Professional Imp Zombie *'Trait: Anti-Hero 3' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description His motto: Walk softly and carry a big nunchuck. Update history Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With Mini-Ninja is a very cheap and deadly zombie who is able to land heavy damage on your opponent if you use him well. Early-game, Mini-Ninja can find a fair number of opportunities to attack your opponent as there are many empty lanes for him to be played on, and cards such as Smoke Bomb, Terrify, or Sumo Wrestler can also help clear the way to take advantage of his Anti-Hero trait more easily. If you are playing as , you can use Carried Away to help him do more damage in an empty lane, increasing his effectiveness. You can synergize Mini-Ninja with various cards to make him more potent. The aforementioned cards that can either move Mini-Ninja or the plant blocking him are some. Toxic Waste Imp allows Mini-Ninja to destroy any plant that blocks him, with the exception of Armored plants. However, you may also need health-boosting tricks too, as Mini Ninja's low health makes him unsuitable in combat against plants. Neptuna can also make some use of his professional tribe with Zombie Middle Manager and . However, Mini-Ninja's health is too low for him to be viable with the former. Mini-Ninja can also be used as a potent distraction. On the first turn, Mini-Ninja can be played to force your opponent to play plants that can quickly deal with it such as , instead of ones that are more useful long-term like or . Late-game, Mini-Ninja can be played alongside more powerful zombies to force your opponent to either scatter their defenses and reduce their overall chances of survival, or focus on the more powerful zombies and leave Mini-Ninja alone. However, in the late game, Mini-Ninja usually struggles to find his place other than a distraction due to his poor stats and the existence of more powerful zombies that outperform him, even with his Anti-Hero trait active, so you are better off with more powerful replacements such as Stealthy Imp and Walrus Rider if you have the choice. Against While Mini-Ninja is very dangerous, his low health is his biggest weakness. He can be destroyed by almost every damaging plant or trick. However, you should have a plan B in case your opponent moves either Mini-Ninja to an empty lane or the plants in front of him to another lane. The best way is to use tricks to destroy him, such as Berry Blast, or plants with a "When played" ability like . Gallery Professional Ninja.png|Mini-Ninja's statistics MiniNinC.PNG|Mini-Ninja's card MiniNinjaCardSprite.png|Mini-Ninja's card image MiniNinjaDescription.jpg|A text message describing Mini-Ninja MiniAttack.png|Mini-Ninja attacking DedMini.png|Mini-Ninja destroyed Frozen Mini-Ninja.jpeg|Mini-Ninja frozen Deadly Mini-Ninja.png|Mini-Ninja with a star icon on his strength BerryBlastMini.png|Berry Blast being played on Mini-Ninja WBMN.png|Water Balloons being played on Mini-Ninja Rank15.png|Mini-Ninja as the profile picture for a Rank 15 player A ninja with a mustache anyone?.png|Mini-Ninja with a mustache Beware Giant Mini-Nija Is Here!.jpg|Gigantic Mini-Ninja due to a glitch MiniNinjaOvershootAttack.jpg|Mini-Ninja about to do an Overshoot attack MustacheMiniNinjaonMustacheMonument.jpg|Mini-Ninja with a mustache Fused with Mustache Monument MiniNinjaonWhale.jpg|Mini-Ninja Fused with Killer Whale 25321CC6-B26F-4926-B08C-3B7D752E99B1.png|Three Mini-Ninja cards in the mulligan section along with a card GoatNinja.png|Mini Ninja being transformed into a Goat in the Code RED comic Old Mini-Ninja statistics.png|Mini-Ninja's statistics before update 1.16.10 Mini-Ninja description .jpeg|Mini-Ninja's statistics MiniCard.png|Mini-Ninja's card Mini-Ninja silhouette.png|Mini-Ninja's silhouette Mini-Ninja bought.png|The player receiving Mini-Ninja from a Basic Pack Mini-Ninja or Smashing Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having the choice between Mini-Ninja and Smashing Gargantuar after completing a level Oldmultiplayer.png|Mini-Ninja in the crowd of zombies on the Multiplayer screen Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Professional cards